Mea
Mea and Rima Kotobuki are characters featured in Historic Pause and participants in the Overarching Project of Mutual Killing. Being a pair of conjoined twins, they share many things; the two of them jointly possess the title of Super High School Level Teratologists. Their work ethic is unparalleled in their field, and the progress they’ve made in helping humanity understand a variety of different birth defects and abnormalities is beyond impressive for their age. They also work together improbably well, allegedly- aside from brief public appearances, little is known about the enigmatic Kotobuki siblings. Appearance Mea and Rima are conjoined twins; two individual heads on a shared body. They have a fairly neutral, light skin tone, and their body is slightly wider than average. Like their personalities, their fashion sense is also contrasting to one another. Mea keeps her hair slightly shorter than her sister, and also ties it back with two miniature ponytails. Her side of the twin's outfit is finely-kept, decorated with slight fluff, and a deep red color. Her hair is a light brown, and her eyes a deep blue. Rima's slightly longer, neck-length hair is darker than her sister's and is more of a grey-ish tinted brown. She wears gray rectangular glasses over her red eyes. Her nose is more pointed than her sister's rounded one. Lastly, her side of their shared outfit is rougher, less heavy, and contains a number of scratches and tears that seem to be intentional by design rather than a product of mistreatment. Underneath their dual-colored jacket is a white t-shirt with a high neck. They wear functional-but-unexciting grey pants lined with excess pockets and uniform black shoes. Personality Comically enough, Mea and Rima’s personalities are as different as night and day. When participating in the same conversation, the two will often banter with one another. They do not always care for this, or even care for always participating in the other’s conversations with others, so occasionally one of the two will remain a near-silent observer as the other sister engages whoever she’s speaking to. Mea is the optimistic sister. Her face is usually a smile, and she tends to beam any which way to those she meets. She’s bubbly by nature, and hates seeing the mood of a room falter. She’s allso observed to be, despite her passion, not very fixated on her beliefs. She’ll often flip to the other side of things if an argument is loud enough, especially if it comes from Rima. In general, Mea is also very passionate about her sister- she goes out of her way to excuse Rima’s less socialable or pleasant tendencies, and Rima becoming stressed or anxious will very often carry it over to Mea. She also takes her sister’s petty and mild, but very constant insults, with a smile on her face. Rima is the pessimistic sister. She’s the more aware, more analytical of the duo, and tends to lampshade her minor superiorities compared to her sister. Talent and Abilities Ultimate Teratologists what the hell is it Other Ability Slash Skill describe. Use sub-heading 1 to add another title History Prior to the Overarching Project AS KNOWN PUBLICALLY Prologue Relationships :Class 81-A: Use Two brakets ['[ ]'] (without apostrophes) to link to another character page in sub-heading1 describe relationships Monomono Items Add them as they are created Quotes *Put them in quotation marks. not necessary if you dont want to Trivia *facts Category:Characters Category:81-A